Late Night
by arduousJester
Summary: January stays up another night waiting for September to finally be home. Also known as 'Looming has no fandom and I find that a shame so I headcanoned the characters and created this.'


**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick**

I watch the second hand of the clock keep moving, repeating an endless circle over and over, waiting until the minute hand ticks again and shows a new time. It's 12:58, nearly an hour into Monday and there's still no sign of September getting back. I sigh and leaning back onto the couch I've been sitting on, and drop my gaze down to the letter in my hand to read it over again, though I've no doubt read it enough to have it memorized.

_January, my dearest:_

_Though I've spent nearly two weeks walking around this place, I feel as if I've made no more new discoveries. I have found more relics, learned more about these mysterious lost people who lived in Looming so long ago, but still I feel as if I've uncovered nothing. Nothing but how long I can take without being in your presence. I should be home by Sunday, though I feel as if I can barely spend another second away from you._  
_Love,_  
_September_

My finger traces September's signature, and I crack a wry smile. She has always had such pretty handwriting and words. I look back at the clock, and watch the second hand make another full circle. And another. Yawning, I drop my head down onto the armrest of the couch and with a last long sigh finally give in to sleep, despite my want to stay up until September finally gets home.

**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick**

After some unknown passage of time, I am awoken by a hand lightly shaking my shoulder and light laughing. Still half asleep, I give a grunt and murmur something along the lines of 'Shh I'm totally awake' and turn away from whoever is shaking me. At least, I was going to until they spoke.

"Darling, did you really try and stay awake until I got home? You should have went to bed long ago." Oh, so it is September. And shit, I didn't stay awake long enough to greet her at the door. I roll over to face her, and it's like seeing the light again. Except that she looks worried; she shouldn't look like that, it doesn't match her well.

"I wanted to greet you right when you got home? Should I not do that?" She actually looks surprised at my response. Huh, isn't that what I normally answer her with.

"Listen, Amor, you really shouldn't try to stay awake for my sake. I would have gotten home at the same time anyways, whether you were up or not." She really looks concerned, her brow furrowed a little, and I feel bad for finding it adorable. I didn't miss the Spanish that slipped in either, and consider that, maybe, she's just as tired as me.

"But I wanted to see you as soon as possible. I sleep for eight hours normally and would have had to wait longer to see you." September sighs and run a hand through her brown hair before dragging it down her face.

"Si, sleeping for eight hours. Which is what you should be doing. Ven aquí, querido, we're both going to bed." She slips her arms under my torso and legs and lifts my up as if I weigh nothing, even with her own tiredness. A part of me feels bad for her, but the rest of me doesn't care because September's home and she's carrying me.

At some point during the walk down the hall to our bedroom I realized that she was still in her 'explorer' uniform and quickly worked to change that. By the time we actually reached the room all of the clothing on her upper torso was gone, except for a tanktop that was hidden under her normal shirt. September sets me down and lays next to me, reaching to turn off the light.

One of my arms snake around her waist and I pull her flush against me, laughing. Resting my head on her collarbone, I look up at her and smile with my face illuminated with moonlight. Shifting up a bit, I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"It's been way to long since we've slept in the same bed. huh?"

She nods and hugs me closer, closing her eyes and relaxing completely. "Yeah, it has. Now ir a dormir, Amor. We both need some rest."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Woo first fic!

Anyways. I'm a big fan of a little flash game called 'Looming' (I'm a sucker for lost civilization and desolation) and it has literally no fandom and I thought that was a shame so I thought up a little world and January and September and wrote this as a quick pick-me-up one day. You should totally review this, because I like feedback. It makes me happy.

Also, quick Spanish for those wondering

Amor = Love

Si = Yes

Ven aquí, querido = Come her, Darling

Ir a dormir = Go to sleep


End file.
